


The crickets' song

by maddy_angst



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: Sharon wishes to visit her mother because she can no longer fall asleep without her lullabies. However, for some reason she changes her mind.





	The crickets' song

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Sharon birthday and since she is one of my favourite characters, I decided to write something about her childhood. Hope you'll enjoy it!

A little girl sneaked through the hall, her steps uneasy but noiseless, arriving closer and closer to the wooden door of the current duchess of the manor. She halted, drawing in her breath, then raising her fist in the air, she eavesdropped. A cough came from the room. Another cough. Another cough. Sharon's fist froze in the mid-air, her eyes squinting and blurring. Swiftly, she let her hand down and brought it to her face, to her eyes. She wiped the tears away, straightened her posture and decided against her initial plan.  
' Mommy needs rest. She cannot sing. '

The little lady resolved to motion back toward her room, listening for any other sounds around her. Ghosts did not appear every night, right? Not when children did not break any rules. But she did. Sharon checked behind her once, twice, three times. Only the shadows of some branches extended through the hall due to the moonlight. It was not the first time she had abandoned her room at this ungodly hour. But Shelly would usually accompany her back, singing a lullaby until she fell asleep.

' Mommy is... ' A branch hit the window and Sharon's heart jumped. Was that a ghost trying to convey a message to her? She shook her head, scurrying toward her room as her heart beat faster and faster and faster. However, after a few steps more, the hall became darker, obscuring her way forward.  
Shifting her focus to the window, she noticed how the bright moonlight faded slightly. Will it disappear and let the darkness engulf her? Was it because she had been a naughty girl? Was this the punishment her grandmother had often mentioned of?  
Sharon's shoulders shuddered as she shut her eyes, sealing the scary scene in front of her.  
'I am sorry... I am sorry...' 

She opened them hesitantly at the beginning, then rushed to the window and pushed it open.  
" I am not scared of you! " The little girl informed the ghost or the wind or the crickets.

A cold breeze tickled her warm cheeks. The song of the crickets made her sigh and smile a little as her gaze studied the garden whose flowers were sleeping. Her countenance turned pale under the moonlight. Almost as if a guardian angel had heard her pleas, the hall lighted up, filling her chest with hope.  
' All I had to do was open the window? '

" Lady Sharon? " Someone behind her unexpectedly called out and the girl quickly embraced the windowsill. If she stood in the light, then whoever was there could not endager her. At least that reasoning often occured in the stories her mother would read during the night.  
" Stay back, ghost! " She replied, her voice shaky, her shoulders tensed. Not even once did she turn to face the spectre which her imagination painted as a black figure wearing an evil aura.  
" Uh? " The ghost seemed puzzled after hearing her warning. Sharon hugged the windowsill tighter and tighter. Footsteps approached her, then only the crickets' song resounded through the building.

A sigh escaped her lips, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and her body stiffened.  
" Ah! Do not hurt me! " She yelled, tears falling down her pale cheeks as her body quivered under the impression that her life would come to an end.  
" Lady Sharon, I am not a ghost! " A familiar manly voice replied once more and Sharon finally turned her head to notice a person with white long hair. She lunged herself into his arms, squeezing his waist while wailing. All her efforts to keep quiet had gone to waste.  
" Big brother Xerx! I was so scared! "  
He could not help himself but sigh when the realization about the whole situation hit him. Children could be such a handful sometimes...  
" Ghosts do not exist. " At least not the ones from the stories, because murderers like Kevin Regnard did roam at night a long, long, long time ago. The man did not wish to tell her that, not even when she would grow up.  
" A-Are you sure? " Sharon hid her face in his chest, refusing to let go of her brother, of the protection he gave her.  
" Yes. " His answer was short but it held no doubt. " Why are you out at this hour? It's dangerous for you to go alone during the night-"  
" I am sorry! " Her voice sounded small as her heart calmed down a bit. " I missed mommy's lullaby. "  
" Lady Shelly's? "  
" But mommy is sick... I heard her! She was coughing again, big brother Xerx... " And as the reply came, more tears crossed her face and fell on his nightdress. With one hand, he patted her head gently, his heart sinking. 

Crying children were not easy to handle, not in the past, not in the present. Lady Shelly's health was deteriorating day by day, everyone was aware of this fact and could not do anything to change her destiny. The rosy face of his mistress had grown paler and paler and paler. Kevin clenched his fists whenever they spent time together. Sharon should not lose someone as important as her mother at this age.  
But the words leaving his mouth did not match the ones of his concerned thoughts.  
" Lady Shelly is strong. " After a short break, he uttered reassuringly, removing his hand from her head.  
" You... you think so? "  
" Yes, I do. " Again no doubt in his voice. This made her trust him even more so she eventually relaxed in his arms.  
Sharon started to feel drowsy so a yawn followed at once.  
" Let's return to your room. "  
The girl suddenly released him and stared toward the window.  
" Do you think the crickets sing for me? "  
" Eh? " Why did children have to put the strangest of questions?  
" If...If mommy cannot sing then maybe she sent the crickets over? " The idea lighted up her eyes and Kevin found it difficult to destroy the magic for her.  
" ...yes. " He motioned to the window and closed it. " But they sang enough. Now, let's go to sleep. "  
Sharon smiled gently, the image of her mother flashing in front of her teary eyes.  
' Thank you, mommy. '  
" Good night, crickets. Sweet dreams! "  
Kevin's red eye widened at the last line because it was the one Shelly used to soothe him during his restless nights. He took Sharon's little hand into his bigger one and pulled it gently.  
" Big brother Xerx, do not tell grandmother about me sneaking out, alright? "  
He sighed again upon hearing this request.  
" Only if it doesn't happen once more. "  
" I promise! " Sharon gazed at the window for the last time that night. The moonlight illuminated the hall in front of them so the way back to her room seemed safer now. The little girl no longer wondered if an apparition would emerge from the shadows because she had her knight by her side.

One day, the princess will silence the ghosts of his past for him.


End file.
